


Bells

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, based off a prompt on tungler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: based off the prompt 'okay we used to be best friends and we promised we were gonna get married when we got older but we drifted apart after high school and now i got an invitation to your wedding and wait that’s not how it was supposed to go’ au





	Bells

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if i should continue with it i just had the idea late at night so!

It's late when Richie gets back from work, and he hangs his coat in the hall, as he looks through the mail he collected on the way in. Bills, bills, ad for a video game store, more bills and- a glossy envelope with a wax seal?  
Curious, and somewhat impressed, Richie brings the envelope into the lounge, sitting down and kicking off his shoes.   
"Richard Tozier  
You are invited to celebrate the marriage of Eddie Kaspbrak-"  
Richie puts the envelop down, head spinning a little. It's been a good 20 years since he and Eddie had talked. Eddie Spaghetti, he'd called him, he remembers fondly.   
He skims over the rest. Eddie's marrying someone named 'Myra' and their picture together looks... nice.   
Not that what Richie's feeling is jealousy, because, it can't be, can it? Sure, he'd had a crush on Eddie in high school, but it had been so long since then.   
Since biking home from school, and wiping his shoes on Sonia Kaspbrak's mat, since looking to Eddie's answers on the monday math tests, since teasing him and ruffling his hair to rile him up, feeling something tug inside his chest when Eddie would sigh at him fondly, since when once, they'd even made a pact to get married someday- "As friends!" Eddie had quickly added, blushing.  
How things had changed.  
Richie hasn't had much romantic interest himself, other than a few coworkers who always burned out, and a couple of blind dates.   
Nothing had ever taken off, he'd never felt... right.   
Richie closed his eyes and dragged his hand over his head.   
"I will be happy for Eddie," he mutters to himself, "and I will attend his wedding."


End file.
